


All my senses within you

by diphylleix



Category: K-pop, Super Junior, Super Junior D&E
Genre: All five senses implied, Can this two men already marry, Donghae is a soft boy so broken and lost, EunHae, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Forgotten Past, M/M, Open Ending, Reactived through senses, Shooting Star, kinda sad maybe, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diphylleix/pseuds/diphylleix
Summary: Fictober - Día 2: Shooting StarDonghae es un famoso cantante en corea con una vida llena de éxito y lujos. Sin embargo, esta vida ha hecho que se pierda a sí mismo en demasiados sentidos. Un bloqueo emocional le ha forzado a olvidar quién es, qué camino debe recorrer y las cosas felices del pasado a las que podría haberse aferrado para saber por dónde caminar. Acude, como medida desesperada, a ver una lluvia de estrellas fugaces con las que de alguna retorcida forma se identifica, con la esperanza de encontrar una cura a las secuelas del camino que ha estado recorriendo durante demasiados años.





	All my senses within you

El tacto de la hierba contra las yemas de sus dedos estremecía suavemente el vello de Donghae. Era como acariciar una piel nueva; como acariciar algo que hasta ahora no había existido; era como sentir su piel sobre una plataforma mullida que se acomodaba con cada fibra de su ser y le abrazaba con una calidez que en aquel momento la noche no ofrecía. Estaba fría y húmeda, como sus propios labios. Estaba tan fría y tan húmeda como sus ojos y sus propios pensamientos, tan fría y húmeda como sus esperanzas de volver a abrazarse con algo que ni siquiera existía. Quizás el niño que en algún momento creyó ser jamás había vivido de verdad; quizás el niño que en algún momento creyó poder tocar jamás había sido real. Quizás todo se basaba en la esperanza absurda de volver a enredar su piel entre algo que no sabía lo que era. Echaba de menos un contacto que jamás había existido; una sensación sobre su piel que nunca había experimentado; una pequeña caricia en sus labios que no sabría definir porque jamás nadie se la había regalado. Sin embargo, a pesar de la desesperación con la que buscaba aferrarse y acariciar aquella realidad, lo cierto es que agradecía estar solo en aquel momento. Agradecía que nadie estuviese posando una mano sobre su hombro, sobre su pierna, sobre su cabeza. Simplemente agradecía que su piel y las gélidas briznas de hierba fuesen una única entidad; una entidad que buscaba encontrar algo, que buscaba encontrarse; una entidad que buscaba recuperar algo; que buscaba recuperarse.

A sus fosas nasales llegaba, mecido por el aire, un encantador aroma que despertaba en Donghae sentimientos encontrados. Olía a hierba, a tierra mojada. Olía a días de otoño refugiado en la comodidad de su porche mientras se impregnaba en el perfume de las hojas cayéndose; olía a días de verano donde una tormenta le atrapaba en la playa y reía mientras recogía de la forma más torpe posible sus cosas y el viento le arrebataba la sonrisa; olía a días de invierno donde la comodidad de su sofá le refugiaba y las castañas en el horno reclamaban aquel órgano olfativo tan desarrollado; olía a días de primavera donde simplemente se tumbaba en el césped y dejaba que la fragancia de su jardín le recordase cuánto merecía la pena respirar. Olía a un delicado y refinado toque de albaricoque que no provenía de ningún lugar salvo sus recuerdos. Esa esencia de una fruta que conocía y reconocía a la perfección, pero jamás sabría explicar por qué, de dónde provenía, qué significaba o qué le hacía sentir. Aunque quizás esto último era una mentira tan grande y obvia como ese olor; le hacía sentir bien. Le hacía sentir que el aire era su amigo y que gracias a él podía experimentar y conocer a un nuevo nivel; le hacía sentir que toda su vida había merecido la pena. Le hacía sentir que el perfume del éxito era soportable, incluso si no lo era infelicidad.

Escuchaba el susurro divertido y pícaro de las hojas a sus espaldas, en la distancia. Las escuchaba reír y al mismo tiempo murmurar, preocupadas. Las oía contar historias de tierras lejanas, donde los árboles eran quienes cantaban junto a los bardos de civilizaciones recónditas; las percibía presumir de las canciones de amor que habían aprendido a lo largo de los años, atendiendo entre suspiros a los enamorados que acudían al bosque; las sentía llorar por genuina bondad y frustración, por el dolor de sus hermanas o por la felicidad de las mismas. También escuchaba el silencio a aquellas horas de la noche, donde la mayoría de las criaturas yacían en un reposo que él mismo envidiaba y anhelaba. Aquel silencio era, ocasionalmente, roto por el cantar de los grillos que amenizaban la noche y, de alguna forma, entonaban melodías que le hacían huir de la soledad. El viento mecía hasta sus oídos una risa lejana e inexistente; unas carcajadas tan limpias como la más simple y pura de las ondas sonoras. Una melodía tan familiar que inexplicablemente quería arrancarle sonoros llantos que opacasen aquel sonido. Un sonido que le hacía irremediablemente feliz, pese a no existir. Un sonido que sería capaz de calmarle hasta en las más ruidosas noches de tormenta. Un sonido cuyo posterior silencio significaba la más sencilla y absoluta paz.

Aquella inexistente carcajada traía a sus labios un sabor dulce, pero que a su vez era intrínsecamente amargo por la volatilidad del mismo. Era una sensación que hacía que en su interior chocasen dos corrientes: la apasionada, necesitada de aferrarse a la suavidad y al dulzor y, por consiguiente, al autoengaño; y la realista, consciente de que aquello era una mera ilusión provocada por las papilas tan amargas de su subconsciente y que buscaban, desesperadamente, encontrar una razón que le sacase de aquella agria monotonía que le envolvía desde que había comenzado su carrera como cantante. De su boca salía la combinación más tierna y ácida que Donghae había liberado en su vida; la dualidad de amar el sabor de la música y odiar el regusto de en lo que aquello le había convertido. Era el anhelo de volver a saborear algo cuyo sabor había experimentado antes con certeza, pero que a la vez jamás había existido, lo que le habían llevado aquella noche hasta aquel pequeño claro en el bosque, en busca de que el cielo derramase las prometidas estrellas saladas semejantes a las que caían por sus propios ojos, aborrecido y agotado de la más absoluta y pura frustración.

Hasta aquel momento, todo se había limitado a la oscuridad, bien fuese figurada o metafórica. Hasta aquel momento, Donghae no había sentido el valor necesario para curarse y para reencontrarse, para ver más allá de lo que el mundo había convertido de él. Unos cálidos y vívidos colores se habían tornado en el más aburrido y cansado de los azules, en el más apagado de los verdes, en el más desesperante de los blancos. Hasta aquel momento, todo había sido oscuridad. Cada paso que había dado se había iluminado únicamente por una ínfima vela que le impedía ver más allá de sus propios pies y que le obligaba a retroalimentarse de una visión nimia que nada le aportaba salvo una constante falta de fuerzas. Cada sentimiento se había ido reduciendo tanto como su propia vista; cada emoción minimizada se volvía tan diminuta como sus propios pasos. Aquella era una situación fundamentalmente decisiva para Donghae y se vio necesario de tomarse unos segundos para romper aquella oscuridad. No quería que fuese lento; no quería que fuese progresivo. Necesitaba una cura inmediata. Necesitaba creer que no había sido una mala idea el acudir a aquel lugar para curar su nefasta visión sobre su vida y el mundo; necesitaba creer que aquellas lágrimas caerían del cielo y terminarían por iluminar el resto del camino.

Y ahí estaban. Diminutas e infinitas estrellas se precipitaban y rayaban el cielo en formas que se cruzaban entre sí, caprichosas y revoltosas. Felices, incluso si se estaban consumiendo en el fuego más ardiente y caótico que habían experimentado. Las estrellas caían y Donghae hizo lo mismo. Donghae sufrió una caída ante una realidad inminente y precisa, preciosa, que se alzó ante él y sumergió a todos sus sentidos en una explosión que desató un fuego aún mayor. Fue entonces cuando sus propias estrellas se precipitaron con violencia.

Unas manos desconocidas yacían sobre las propias, estremeciéndole de tantas formas que su piel parecía querer deshacerse, mas aún así reconocía aquel desconocido tacto. El aroma a albaricoque que provenía del aire que mecía aquel cabello le trasladaba a una remota realidad, mas aún así reconocía aquel desconocido perfume. La limpia risa que embebía a sus oídos en el más puro de los sonidos le transportaba a un pasado que yacía olvidado, mas aún así reconocía aquel desconocido sonido. El salado gusto de sus propias lágrimas sobre sus labios le obligaba a recordar una ya ignorada separación a una muy temprana edad, mas aún así reconocía aquel desconocido sabor. Ante su mirada, ante sus ojos, había un hombre de una edad muy semejante a la propia con unas facciones mucho más desarrolladas y crecidas, más curtidas por la edad, pero igual de agradables e irremediablemente hermosas aunque olvidadas. Reconocía y conocía a aquella por fin ya no desconocida sensación. Reconocía y conocía a aquel hombre que estaba frente a él y que provocó que sus labios titubeasen su nombre, inseguros. Asustados. Felices. Él era esas sensaciones tan reales y remotas. Él era la estrella salada que se precipitó antaño y se volvería a precipitar hacia su vida, como un fugaz fantasma del pasado. Real.

—Eun Hyuk…


End file.
